Chaussette Printanière
by worldangel
Summary: La cohabitation, tout le monde connait. Mais il est parfois bien difficile de gérer les défauts de son autre. Une chaussette peut-elle vraiment être à l'origine d'une tempête ?


**Disclaimer :** ' JK Rowling, tout t'appartient, exeptée la chaussette.

**Mot d'auteur :** Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! En attendant ma prochaine fic, voici un petit (très petit) OS en relation directe avec ce qui va être publié d'ici fin mars.  
Rien de plus à rajouter à part que c'est une relation cordiale que je vous présente x)

**A ****Helfyr** (_si jamais tu passes par là)_, les adresses mails et autres sites ne sont pas visibles dans les reviews (éviter la pub), je ne peux donc pas répondre à ta big review sur Effet Papillon. Le mieux, c'est de s'inscrire de m'envoyer un message perso.

* * *

- Harry James Potter !

Oui, c'était son nom, pas non plus besoin de le hurler dans tout le Square Grimmaurd pour réveiller les morts. Posant le carton qu'il avait dans ses bras, Harry se pencha dans le hall pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'escalier où une immense ombre se dessinait. Sombre, dangereuse, voilà ce qu'elle était dans la pénombre.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens une de mes chaussettes ? intervint Harry en coupant court à toute la cérémonie funeste que la scène semblait présager.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bain ! hurla Drago en agitant la « dite » coupable en haut des marches.

- Et alors ? Tu préférais la trouver dans la cuisine ? rétorqua Harry en retournant à son carton.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter ! J'emménage ici, mais hors de question que je vive dans une porcherie !

Harry haussa brusquement un sourcil en l'entendant. Comme l'idée était charmante, surtout dite de cette manière.

- C'est une chaussette, répéta le brun tout en commençant à déballer.

- Faux !

L'ancien Gryffondor entendit son cher et tendre (quoique potentiellement agaçant et affligeant) Serpentard descendre en trombe de l'escalier et entrer brusquement dans le salon pour lui mettre la chaussette sous le nez. Dans un mouvement de recul, Harry fit aller et venir son regard entre le morceau de tissu qui pendait lamentablement et les yeux noirs que lui lançait Drago. Si le sortilège de la mort pouvait se lancer de cette manière, même lui n'aurait pas pu survivre (même si son lourd casier judiciaire indiquait pourtant le contraire).

- Ceci n'est pas une chaussette, articula-t-il clairement d'un ton froid. Ceci est la preuve de ton incapacité à gérer de manière convenable et distinguée ton quotidien. Cela prouve à quel point tu es incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'estime de propreté et de dignité au sein même de ta propriété et illustre parfaitement ce que je m'évertue à te répéter depuis des années.

D'accord… ils en étaient donc à ce point là.

- Dis, c'est quoi exactement le problème ? Il te faut la chaussette gauche aussi ? demanda Harry en attrapant son poignet pour qu'il cesse de remuer la « chose » sous son nez.

- Ce que je veux c'est vivre dans un endroit convenable et non pas dans le dépotoir d'un type incapable de distinguer un lavabo d'un bac à linge ! hurla Drago en lançant la chaussette par terre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il était en train de lui faire un manège juste pour « ça » ? ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas admettre que les choses commençaient déjà à mal tourner alors que cela faisait à peine une heure que Drago avait officiellement emménagé ici ! Inspiration, expiration, surtout garder son calme…

- Je ferai attention à l'avenir, promit-il dans un grand sourire tout aussi faux que la sincérité qu'il mettait pour dire ces mots.

- Menteur.

Amorcer un repli stratégique d'urgence. Ce qu'Harry avait cependant omis, c'était la table derrière lui contre laquelle il se cogna violemment, jurant au passage avant de réaliser que le blond venait soudain de lui bloquer toutes possibilités de retraite en posant brusquement ses mains sur les bords de ladite table, lui au milieu.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Potter, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je te crois… marmonna Harry en espérant vaguement voir surgir de la cheminée n'importe qui du moment que cela puisse le sauver. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas reculer parce que… en fait… tu es vraiment effrayant là, ajouta-t-il en sentant sans problème l'aura glaciale qui se dégageait de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Il est hors de question que je vive au bon gré de ta négligence, lâcha-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

- Ce n'était qu'une chaussette ! se défendit Harry en désignant la chose du doigt en espérant vaguement qu'elle viendrait prendre sa place.

- Que tu as laissé trainer !

- Mais bon sang, Malefoy, tu comptes continuer à jouer les psychopathes à cause d'une c-h-a-u-s-s-e-t-t-e ? répliqua finalement le brun en faisant face à son agresseur. Je sais bien que tu es un maniaque de la propreté et du rangement mais franchement tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y mettre un minimum du tien lorsque c'est toi qui viens habiter ici ?

- A qui la faute ? rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui m'as demandé à ce que je sache, je ne vais tout de même pas me contraindre à tes caprices maintenant que c'est fait.

Ses caprices ? Un son s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Harry en l'entendant. Non mais, aux dernières nouvelles, qui avait posé une centaine de conditions pour ne serait-ce que poser un pied dans le Square Grimmaurd ? « Un Malefoy n'a pas à marcher dans la poussière ni même devoir à subir l'odeur de cadavres emmurés en décomposition », voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit à peine l'avait-il invité à venir la première fois. Le blond s'était carrément arrêté au palier avant de renifler brusquement et faire demi tour sans même un mot, juste une expression de dégoût en signe de non volonté pour ne serait-ce que poser un orteil de sa Majesté dans la maison. Et c'était lui l'égoïste dans l'histoire ?

- Laisse-moi passer, lâcha Harry en le poussant de son passage en tentant de se calmer.

- Je pensais que les Gryffondors avaient le courage de faire face, dit Drago en se tournant pour le suivre du regard. Je me suis trompé quelque part ?

- Faire face aux tarés prônant des valeurs stupides et s'attaquant aux plus faibles, si tu crois que je vais m'occuper d'une poupée travestie incapable de savoir faire la différence entre une attaque de Mangemorts et une chaussette pour hurler à la mort, tu peux toujours retourner là où tu étais, répliqua Harry en refermant le carton après avoir remis sans ménagement dedans les quelques livres qu'il avait déjà sortis.

- Là où j'étais…, répéta songeusement Drago en faisant semblant de prendre une mine très sérieuse et concentrée. Ah oui, c'est vrai, cloitré parce que M. Potter n'avait pas besoin de moi !

Levant le doigt de manière héroïque, sa voix remplie de sarcasmes n'eut aucun mal à atteindre Harry qui était assez sous tension.

- Tu comptes à nouveau remettre ça sur le tapis ? dit Harry en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager de haut en bas.

- Juste que je trouve assez osé de ta part de me lécher les pieds pendant des jours pour que je vienne chez toi, m'abandonner pendant quelques années pour revenir la bouche en cœur et me dire qu'enfin, c'est bon, je peux venir, répondit Drago. J'espérais un minimum de ta part.

- Comme ranger mes chaussettes ? hasarda-t-il en désignant la pauvre cause de tout ce conflit qui trainait vaillamment par terre.

- Entre autres, approuva Drago en passant devant lui avant de se pencher pour soulever l'un des rideaux. Enlever les bestioles crevées du sol, c'est aussi dans mes options.

Harry se retint de répondre, mâchouillant sa langue pour garder son calme.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas non plus ici ces dernières années, dit-il enfin. Dès que j'ai eu la certitude que l'on pouvait enfin s'installer ensemble, je suis venu te chercher. Tu voulais quoi ? Que je fasse le ménage pendant des jours avant d'appeler sa Majesté ?

Apparemment, pour une fois, il avait réussi à le faire taire rapidement. Drago ouvrait et fermait sa bouche sans rien dire pesant le pour et le contre. Le Serpentard était égoïste, avait sale caractère et était bouffi d'orgueil, ce n'était en aucun cas une nouvelle pour Harry. Il voulait juste qu'au moins il finisse par l'admettre.

- Passons ce problème, accorda le blond qui venait de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Cependant, pour l'avenir, range tes affaires et lave-les !

- Mais je les lave, répliqua Harry qui commençait à réaliser qu'il avait l'étiquette du déchet ambulant plaquée sur le front.

- C'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Drago en pinçant les narines. Après, bien entendu, c'est peut être juste à cause du fait que tu t'habilles comme le hibou de Merlin, autrement dit, lamentablement. La vue et l'odorat doivent être étroitement liés.

Episode « Demande d'emménager » bouclé alors que celui « Potter est une immondice vivante » venait apparemment de s'offrir une suite.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ce que je porte, répéta pour une énième fois le brun.

- Et bien tu devrais le faire, tu verrais, étrangement ton armoire te semblerait tout à coup bien vide, affirma Drago dans un grand sourire pour le moins effrayant.

- Et c'est pour ça que je ne te demande rien, je tiens encore avoir de quoi m'habiller avant qu'un cinglé ne décide de tout incinérer, répondit Harry.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller.

Son cerveau mettait parfois du temps à fonctionner, il devait l'admettre. Quand il n'était pas dans une situation de mort immédiate avec le risque d'y passer à tout moment, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était pas une flèche. Partout, sauf après des années d'entraînement avec l'ancien Serpentard.

- N'y pense même pas, intervint immédiatement le brun en faisant un pas vers la porte près de laquelle Drago se tenait.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix faussement innocente, sa main glissant dans sa poche.

- Malefoy.

- Oh, le nom de famille... tu me déçois, Harry, soupira Drago dans une moue peinée.

- Pose ta baguette et éloigne-toi immédiatement de cette porte, ignora le brun en continuant de s'avancer lentement.

- Moi, je pressens une nuit très _chaude_, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne fallut qu'un simple regard entre l'entrebâillement de la porte et Drago pour qu'Harry le voie subitement partir en courant dans le hall et grimper quatre à quatre les marches. Partant immédiatement à sa suite, ce fut dans une glissade de plusieurs mètres qu'il atteint la rampe pour se mettre à la poursuite du Serpentard.

- Malefoy, crame un seul de mes vêtements et je te jure que je te ferais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! hurla Harry alors que sa voix se percutait dans toute la maison alors que leur course effrénée résonnait contre les murs.

Ce manque de politesse flagrante, il n'y avait qu'un seul témoin pour pouvoir en faire part. Il s'agissait de la pauvre chaussette étalée de tout son long sur le vieux parquet du salon. Les hurlements, elle était certaine de les entendre durant encore des années.

* * *

Bon, ça c'était pour faire patienter avant l'arrivée de la prochaine fic importante.

Bye bye ! ^o^


End file.
